


Another Chill day at the office

by Eater_of_Unhappiness



Series: Devils do Cry from laughter [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, For now!!!!, No Smut, Oneshot, Other, Random - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eater_of_Unhappiness/pseuds/Eater_of_Unhappiness
Summary: Just another chill day at the office discussing what Dante reads and Playboy "tainting" Nero's "innocent" ears.





	Another Chill day at the office

**Author's Note:**

> This brain child/plot bunny was created by my sister and myself. She did all the writing and we planned this together however she doesn't yet have a AoO account so I posted it for her.

Another chill day at the office

"Whoever decided the city should be named after a Shakespeare character has got some serious bad taste." Dante said from beside his desk. Vergil -who had recently entered the shop- gave him a quizzical look.

"What? I read!"

"That's surprising, I was under the assumption you only read porn mags." From the couch across the room, Trish and Lady let out a chuckle. Nero, who came in shortly before Verg with Kyrie and Patty, came up with something.

"Kyrie, they're saying the dirty words again!" Nero jokingly whined, covering his ears. Patty -who had been around for too many Sparda antics- grabbed one of Dante's many Playboys, rolled it up and started beating Nero with it. He replied in deadpanned voice.

"Help, Patty's beating me with the grown up words." Kyrie rolled her eyes and smiled. Meanwhile Lady and Trish were having trouble watching without doubling over laughing.

"If that's what your into kid. Verge I think you to have a talk with Nero." Patty turned with a horrified/disgusted expression. Vergil shared a similar reaction. Dante snickered at this. Trish and Lady fell off the couch laughing. They couldn't take it. Surveying the scene was Morrison, just now entering the chaos. He quickly put back on his hat and left, leaving Nero distress calls behind him.


End file.
